


Gift For You

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Doctor/Good Master - Doctor has a gift for Master. He would prefer not to have Doctor's unwelcome attention. But is it only a sick obsession or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift For You

The world with Good Master stuck in one timeframe on Earth. The Doctor clearly has the upper ground and dictates the direction of their fight. With this threat? And Daleks comming after him? How will he survive?

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and the idea came immediately. However, in the beginning the Doctor was the victim, but somehow roles were reversed


End file.
